The Resistance
by Daking27539
Summary: Please review
1. Survivor

The Resistance

Chapter one

It is day 53. Earth is at war with the aliens. They bombed china, then Russia, then the Untied States. I live in south of Chicago. This is now a waste land and I am somehow surviving. I live in a 10 story building and my main base is on the 7th floor with my food and medical supplies. On the 8th floor I keep little food, some guns and ammo. I set bunkers on the 1st, 5th, and 6th floors. On the 10th floor there is a huge hole in the wall where I keep watch for survivors or aliens. But it is sad to say I think I'm the last survivor that is not a bandit in this area. Bandits are people who kill in return for guns, ammo, food, and shelter. Bandits only kill when they see the human, otherwise they steal. I have seen aliens and bandits, when I do I shoot them. So far I haven't been caught. Most of The resistance is in Kansas. They would stay at Washington DC but that was one of the first to go.

In my building I have barb wire, land mines, trip wires, and all that good stuff for traps. My meds are pain killers, bandages, and infection + virus treatments on the seventh floor I have a bed, a safe, and Makorov with plenty of ammo. I think I will survive. So far I have had 3 bandits break into my house and 8 aliens. They didn't even make it to the 6th floor.

Day 54, I saw an alien squad pass about 75 meters from my house today. I decided to not kill them because there was too much. I have kept patrol on the top floor all day sense then I have been feeling a little bit paranoid after that. Day 56, yesterday nothing happened but a UFO passed right over my land today. This has never happened before, I think they might be taking over.


	2. New friend

Chapter 2

The find

Day 55, I have decided that I am going to go find more stuff. I don't know what, but something. I started walking down the street when something caught my eye, a vehicle. I ran up to it in excitement. It was destroyed but reparable. The rest were not in this parking lot. I decided I would come back later. I kept walking down the street when I saw the best thing ever. Better than a gun department, better than an army base, a survivor that wasn't a bandit. But he was starving. I picked him up over my shoulder and carried him back to my apartment.

I put him on my bed as I made ramen noodles. I brought him his food, and said, "Chicken flavored" I also brought him some 7UP. He said, "Thank you". Then he dug in. Then chugged the 7UP and passed out. Hours later he woke. He said, "Where am I?" I said, "My apartment your safe here." "Thanks for taking me in." he said. We headed out and were just talking about random stuff and getting to know each other better when, KA-BOOM him and I were blown back and there was a crater in the street. He rose to his feet immediately and pulled me up. He said, "Let's get the hell out of here!"


	3. ID the aliens

As we turned the corner I whispered "in here!" and grabbed his arm. I opened the door we ran in then I quietly shut the door. We ran up the stair and hid next to a window. We peaked out to see what was happening. I asked him, "What do you know about the aliens?" "The taller ones who have exoskeletons those are called Elites. The ones slightly shorter whose skin are paler and have a hunch those are called brutes. The ones who are short, have a hunch and have shields are called jackals. The shortest and have an orange body and get scared easily are called grunts. And that's about all I know." The elite started looking around I said its best we keep our heads down." So we laid down on the floor, after about 5 minutes we looked up to see they were gone. I looked around to discover that we were in a library. I found a backpack on the floor which had 2 waters, a math book, some papers, and a granola bar. After clearing out the used paper and the math book, I searched for some useful books, one was on the covenant, another was on weapons and the final one was on survival skills. I stuffed the books into my backpack and we headed out. I looked down the street and saw a place whose entrance was 76% demolished I saw a W, an A, a M, a L, and a ruffed up T. I looked over to my friend and said, "Hey umm… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He replied, "Hennery, and yours is?" "Tyler" I replied "anyways I think that place is a Wal-Mart." Hennery said "let's check it out." On the way to the Wal-Mart I saw a Dicks Sporting Goods, I nudged Hennery and said, "That could be helpful, lets go check it out." "Right behind you" Hennery replied.


	4. Final stand

As we walked into dicks we saw two dead bodies I walked up to it and it read, U.S Marines. He had an assault rifle lying in his hand. I took off the armor and put it on. I tossed the assault rifle and mages to Hennery. I walked up to the second one and removed the armor and took the gun, while Hennery covered my back. This person had a magnum so I took the magnum and gave the amour to Hennery. As we walked into the gun section I grabbed the last machete and gave Hennery a small axe. I picked up 17 rounds for my pistol and we found 41 rounds for his assault rifle. I went ahead and grabbed some clothes for us when I saw a grunt. I shot the grunt in the face so we wouldn't have to worry about him. Then 3 more grunts and an elite came to the rescue I tried to hide but the elite's eyes meet mine so I had no choice. The elite started walking towards me. I pulled out my gun and shot the elite once. It barely flinched, I saw one of the grunts pull out a horribly in accurate hand gun and started shooting at me. The other grunt started sprinting at me with two blue glowing things in his and I shot the grunt with the gun, and then when the grunt got close to the elite I shot the grunt's hand were the grenade was and it blew up next to the elite. The elite was about twenty feet away and pulled out some weird handle. I was scared because it didn't look that harmed and was about 2 feet taller than me. That's when two blue swords came out of each side of the handle and had little electric shocks on it. It lunged at me and tackled me. It held up the sword and within a second I pulled out my machete and attempted to stab the elite. It blocked my machete and held up his sword when Hennery tackled the elite and sprayed and its face.

"Wow, thanks." I said, "No problem." He replied. "It's getting dark, let's get back to the fort" I said, "Sure" said Hennery. After about 15 minutes we were back at the fort. I open my book on the covenant and found out that the elite had something called an energy sword and found out about other guns of the elites. There was something called a Hunter that was huge and super hard to kill. It can only die by shooting at the back, it had a shield and a super huge gun attached to its arm. I read about covenant vehicles, and that there was a huge ship called a Phantom. It showed a picture for each thing up to the size of something we could compare it to. There was also picture of what destruction it could do. The phantom blew up a coffee shop with one missile and showed turrets killing people on the streets.


	5. Suicide within

I awoke that morning realizing that I had fallen asleep reading. I picked up the book and it landed on a page that said, THE FLOOD at the top and told about how a little spider type thing would attach to your head and control you. It told about the gross ecosystem that they lived in, it made me want to puke. It went on about The Flood, all about flood juggernauts. It said, "The only way to be protected from the flood controlling you is by wearing a Spartan or ODST helmet that fits very well." Our helmets didn't fit very well. In fact they would slip down from time to time. I knew there was a huge battle between Spartans, ODSTS, and Marines vs. The Covenant. I knew there had to be a few dead Spartans there so we could take their helmets.

That battle happened 4 miles from here there was no way we could get there and back in one day by foot and we didn't have enough gas in our truck. I read about a covenant vehicle called a ghost. If we could manage to get two then we could get there and back in about 2 to 3 hours. We were too caught up on stuff we needed to do at the moment I figured we should keep an eye out for one but it wasn't our main priority. Right now we needed to get to Wal-Mart and get some supplies. By were the moon was I would say it was about 5:30 to 6:00 right now. I woke Hennery up "C'mon get up" I said softly. He awoke grunting he said something that sounded a little bit like this, "I-krm-joe-ah" I nudged him a little harder "Get up" "what?" he said tiredly, "why?" "We should get to Wal-Mart before sun rise so we don't get seen by the covenant." I said. "Okay" he mumbled as he got up. We headed out side only to see a few jackals down the street. If they shot off the guns it would alert everyone in the entire block and a half. "Best we travel by roof" I said. "I'm no good at assassin's creed though." "It's either that or we get mowed down by the covenant." "I suppose we could go by roof top." Hennery said nervously. As soon as the jackals turned the corner we both silently darted to the next building and jumped through the window. We headed up the stairs so there was no chance of the covenant seeing us. On our forth roof we were at the corner. I saw a car, 3 brutes, 4 jackals, and elite patrolling the area.

A man slipped out of one of the buildings and into the car a few moments after he turned on the headlights 3 bandits burst out of the door about 6 feet in front of him and shot him through the wind shield. They must have not known how much covenant there was because they panicked and started shooting some more as they darted down the street. The covenant followed them. "There goes our covenant problem." Said Hennery.


	6. Shoplifting

"Let's make this quick and clean." I said as we slid down the fire escape. "If we are going to do that lets have our machetes ready." As we slipped into Wal-Mart we heard covenant coming around the corner Hennery rolled into the boy's bathroom, I hid under some debris and made a little hole to look through. In the pile of debris I found a few entertainment books. As soon as the covenant pasted I came out of the debris and grabbed those books. We ran into the middle I said, "You check over there for ammo I'll check here for anything extra we could use." "Got it." Hennery replied, he grabbed a back pack and started jogging towards were I told him to look. I looked around the electronics and found a solar powered laptop, solar powered flash lights, a bed sheet 2 water bottles, a liter, liter fluid, some newspaper scraps on the ground, and fire wood starter I walked over to the medical center and found some bandages, disinfectant spray, and 3 bottled cokes. On my way to go get Hennery I ran into a grunt. Before it could make a move I tackled it and stabbed my machete through its head.

Hennery rushed towards me and panicky said, "There here! Come on!" I looked over at the door and saw shadows creeping in through the doorway. We bolted off to the fire escape, I grabbed some gum and tick tacks on the way. As we closed the door behind Hennery said, "Up" we ran up the stairs and until we were almost at the roof. We caught our breaths and he mumbled, "Ready?" "Yeah." We looked through the hole in the door and saw sleeping grunts and an elite keeping watch when it turned its back Hennery ran up behind it, slit its throat and managed to catch it so it didn't wake the grunts. Hennery and I started stabbing the grunts so we wouldn't get screwed if one woke up. When all were dead we jumped from roof top to roof top until we reached our house we made sure the coast was clear and jumped into the hole on the top floor.

We got to floor seven were no one could see us and started show each other what we picked up. I felt like a kid on Halloween. "Toilet paper, 60 pistol rounds, two baseball gloves, 3 baseballs, Rubix Cube, tooth brush, batteries, toothpaste, a clock, and a tennis ball." Hennery said. "Solar laptop and flash light, Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lightning thief, and the sea of monsters, medical supplies, scissors, tape, lined paper, mints, gum, and fire supplies." I said. "This is awesome!" said Hennery on the 8th floor we put a chair and the laptop on top of some debris to the window. On the window I made it so I could unlace bed sheets, and it would cover the window so the covenant couldn't see me if I was on the computer.


	7. Riding shotgun

It was 6:30, when I was reading the book about the covenant. This page showed how the flood would explode and miniature flood would come out or how they could whip people and jump super high. I continued reading and came across some bee type thing. It would grab people by the head and fly up and eat them. It showed how they were about 30 times as big as a regular bee. I set my book down and started taking off my marine armor. Hennery was setting up curtains for the windows so I decided it was my job to make some stew. I grabbed some cabbage, beef, and a little bit of salt. Our stove was a broken washing machine with the top busted and part of a metal fence on top we would put in charcoal, coal, wood, pretty much anything that would burn were you were supposed to wash your clothes, through a match in, close the lid and you got yourself a stove. We ate our dinner and about 20 minutes afterwards I heard a very strange yet loud noise.

At the same time Hennery and I raced up the stairs, when we got to the top floor we saw an air plane type thing, it was a marine's drop ship. Hennery and I bolted down the stairs and then towards were the drop ship had landed. He was crashed into the second floor of a building about 300 yards away from us. We knew soon enough the covenant would invade that ship. We went to the second floor and kicked the windshield until it broke. Inside there where 5 health packs so I grabbed those, A little bit of food, and some ammo. Hennery grabbed a turret, a bipod, and ammo it was then I realized there was a walkie-talkie. I grabbed the walkie-talkie off a dead marine's hand, he didn't have any blood on him that was his so I checked his pulse.

He was alive, yet unconscious so I said to Hennery, "He's alive!"

"Keep it down Dr. Frankenstein."

"Let's get out of here then."

"Fine," Hennery said, as we walked out I was bashed by an elite, I looked at Hennery and gave him the signal to escape. "Leave me," I whispered, out of nowhere an ODST tackled the elite and sprayed him down. Hennery climbed out of the drop ship, the ODST said, "We need to get the fuck out of here!"

"Follow me." Said Hennery, I picked up the unconscious marine and we made it down the fire escape. We went through building to building trying not to get caught. As we reached the building next to our fort we ran behind our building there was a grunt there he was faced the other way so I cut the back of his neck so I wouldn't make a mess. Hennery said, "We can't go out front, there is too much covenant." "Agreed, how about there?" he pointed to the window on the second floor with the sheets over it. Hennery climbed up the side of the building and into the window, I gave him the unconscious soldier and then I went up and so did the ODST. As I fixed up the ODST something to eat Hennery set up the turret on the 10th floor.

"What is your name?" I said to the ODST

"Sgt. Johnson, have you two lived out here the whole time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How would you two like to become marines?" he said taking off his helmet getting ready to eat. "We'd love to!" I said to him. I picked up the unconscious marine and set him on the bed after I whipped off the blood on his chest plate. I counted what I picked up from the ship, 6 canned food, 627 rounds of assault rifle ammo, (I did a little victory fist pump after that) a shotgun with 68 rounds, 90 rounds for the pistol. The marine had a pistol on him with about 30 rounds, and Sgt. Johnson had a sniper rifle with 70 rounds and an assault rifle with 574 rounds, we all went to bed at about 9:00 and I woke up to the marine (who was now conscious) saying, "guys we have company!"


End file.
